Camping Trip Gone Wrong
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Clary, Jace, and all of their friends decide to go on a camping trip to take a break from the city. After wrecking their van on the way there, they get stuck in the wilderness and Magnus' magic won't work, but that's the least of their problems.
1. Turn Left

Hey people! This is my first MI story, so I hope you like it! If you like Percy Jackson or Twilight, I also have stories for those. Anyways, I've had this idea for a while now and just now decided to start typing it. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Mortal Instruments, but sadly I don't. :(

* * *

"Turn left."

"No thanks, I can find my own way around."

"Turn left."

"Once again, thanks, but no thanks."

"Turn left."

"Shut up!" Clary stifled a laugh at her boyfriend's behavior. Jace had refused to follow the GPS's instructions, claiming he knew the way to the campsite. Of course, Jace could be completely lost and still not admit it. He was too proud.

"Your pride is going to get you in trouble one day," Clary muttered.

"What was that?" Jace asked, turning his head to glance at his girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing."

"She's right," Magnus said from his seat in the middle row behind Jace. "I've seen it happen many times. They always think they know best, then they-"

"Recalculating. Turn around, then turn right."

Jace mumbled something under his breath. "Can we please just give this to some homeless guy or something?"

"What's a homeless guy going to do with a GPS?" Alec, who was sitting next to Magnus, asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll find a homeless shelter or something."

"Can we please stop for some food?" Maia, who had been lost in a conversation with Simon and Isabelle for most of the car ride, asked.

"Where?" Jace asked.

"I don't know, but I've been hungry for a while now, and Isabelle said she really needs to go pee."

"Okay, too much info there. Look, there's a McDonald's right there. Is that all right?"

"I'm too hungry to care," Maia replied.

"And I need to go pee too bad to care," Isabelle stated. Jace pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and everyone piled out. Isabelle ran in right away, Magnus and Alec following behind her to order their food first. Clary, Jace, Simon, and Maia stayed outside to stretch a little bit before walking in. Clary looked out at all the trees and mountains going across the skyline.

"It's hard to believe we've only been traveling for a few hours," she said. "This is so different from New York. It feels like we're on a completely different planet now."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Maia asked. "I can't wait to run around out there when the sun first comes up and smell the morning air. It's nice to finally be away from the city."

"I just hope we don't run into any trouble," Jace put in.

Clary snorted. "Trust me, if there was anything dangerous about this place, my mom never would have let me go."

"What about demons?" Simon asked.

"Guys, if you wanted to worry about this being dangerous, why did you wait until we were actually on the trip to say something?" Maia asked. "And there won't be demons. Things have calmed down since the war and they shouldn't get bad again for a while. Let's enjoy the freedom while we can. Speaking of freedom, I want a burger." She walked into the building.

Clary gave Simon a questioning look and began to ask how a burger related to freedom, but he only shrugged and followed Maia in. She turned around to find Jace, but he had already gone inside. She took one last look at the scenery before following their example.

* * *

"You want me to drive?" Clary asked Jace when she noticed his eyes beginning to droop. It was already almost midnight and everyone else was asleep. Clary had been asleep as well, but she'd always had a bit of a hard time sleeping in moving vehicles and she woke up when they drove over a rough bump.

Jace startled at the sound of her voice after hours of silence. "I'm fine." His eyes began to droop again.

"Turn right," the GPS directed. Jace's eyes snapped open and he nearly ran off the side of the road.

"Whoa!" Clary exclaimed. "Pull over, Jace. I'll drive."

"No, I-"

"Turn right."

"Shut up!" He grabbed the GPS from its stand and jerked the plug out.

"Jace," Clary said warningly. "What are you doing?" He said nothing, instead rolling down the window and speeding up. "Jace, no!" Clary realized too late what he had in mind and didn't even have a chance to grab the GPS from his grip before he tossed it out the window like it was nothing.

Clary's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my God, Jace! Why did you do that?"

He turned to her, not exactly the best thing for a tired teenager to do when he's driving on an unfamiliar windy road at nearly midnight. "I'm sick and tired of that thing telling me what to do! I know where I'm going!"

"Jace, pull over. Now."

"No," he said stubbornly as he moved his eyes back to the road.

"You know what, Jace? You just threw away our key to getting to our campsite, not to mention Luke's baby. You might as well have just given it to the homeless guy! He would have taken better care of Karen than you did!"

"Karen?" he smirked.

"The GPS. Luke is going to kill you! Do you know how much he paid for that? Two hundred dollars! And you just threw it out the window! Literally. Oh gosh, Luke's going to kill me for letting you throw it! Please, pull over. I need to try to find it."

"Who names their GPS? I mean, seriously, he-"

"Jace! Stop ignoring me! Pull over!"

"Stop telling me what to do! You're just like that stupid GPS!"

"Oh, really? Is that all you can come up with?" She grabbed the wheel, pulling it towards herself. She pulled it hard, expecting Jace to fight back, but he didn't. The van spun to the side and started to go off the road. Both Clary and Jace, and even a few others who had woken up, screamed as they headed straight for a tree. The windshield shattered as a few long tree branches broke their way through the glass. The van stopped and everyone sat silently in shock.

"Are you okay?" Clary asked Jace shakily, scared of the answer she might receive. The driver pretty much always got the worst of car wrecks, she thought dreadfully.

"I'm covered in glass, but I think I'm all right," he replied. "You?"

"The same."

"Oh. My God. What the heck just happened?" Isabelle asked. Jace ignored the question and after brushing the shattered glass off of his lap, walked around to the front of the van, where the lights were still on, to examine the damage. Clary sat there in shock, not sure what to do. Should she go around to help Jace when they had just been arguing or just stay in the van with the glass in her lap?

"Clary?" Simon asked. She didn't feel like talking about it, how she had probably just doomed them all by grabbing the wheel. What if Jace _had _known where he was going? He still shouldn't have thrown out Luke's GPS, though. She got out of the car, ignoring everyone else and decided to test her cell phone. She walked out about ten feet away from the car and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. There were no bars. She sighed and began to walk in search of somewhere with signal. There had to be signal somewhere out here.

* * *

"I'm not sure," Magnus finally decided to answer Isabelle's question after Clary left, obviously trying to avoid questions. "But I should probably see if I can help out with the car in any way." He slid open the door, the got out and walked around to the front. Alec was tempted to follow, but he figured he wouldn't be of much help since he didn't know anything about cars. He was also just as shocked as the others about what had happened.

"All I know," Alec told his sister. "Is that I woke up to Jace and Clary yelling about someone named Karen or something. I'm not sure what happened, but then we ended up here."

"Ooh, not good," Maia said. "Do you think Karen was maybe, you know…"

"What?" Isabelle asked.

"You know, like do you think he was…well, cheating on her with this Karen person?"

"Jace would never do that!" Alec exclaimed. "Trust me, he may be selfish sometimes, but he loves Clary and would never even imagine cheating on her."

"Well then who is she?" Maia asked.

"Sorry," Simon said. "I zoned out there for a minute. What are we talking about?"

Maia rolled her eyes. "Karen. Do you know who she is?"

Simon started laughing while the others stared at him. After a few seconds, he realized that no one was laughing with him. He cleared his throat and sat up straight, pretending that didn't happen. "Sorry, guys, that's just so funny! Karen is Luke's GPS."

"Yes," Alec smirked. "I'm pretty sure Jace didn't have an affair with a GPS." He and Isabelle broke out into fits of laughter. Simon soon realized what they had thought and joined in.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Maia asked defensively. "Who names their GPS anyways?"

"That's what I said," Jace, who was now standing next to the open back door, said. They all stopped laughing and looked to Jace.

"Well?" Isabelle asked. "What's the deal with the van? Did you fix it?"

"We couldn't."

"But what about Magnus? He can use magic!" Alec added.

"Here's the problem," Magnus, who was now next to Jace, stated. "I can't use my powers."

"Why not?" Simon asked. "You're a warlock, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, I know," he said. "But someone has placed a spell over this area. I can't use any magic."

"What?" Isabelle asked. "Is there any other way we can fix it?"

"We can try, but there are no guarantees. "

"Oh, this is just great!" Simon complained. "I knew I shouldn't have come! I could be back home right now!"

"Well, you'd better get used to it. We could be here for a while."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue!


	2. Splitting Up

Hey guys! Thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorited, added my story to your alerts, or even just read the first chapter! You guys are awesome! :D Feel free to let me know if you have any suggestions on what I should make happen in the story or don't like something I put in. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series!

* * *

"Anyone have a flashlight?" Simon asked as he pulled his backpack out of the trunk. It was pitch black (besides the moon and stars, of course) without the lights on the front of the car, which Jace had turned off to preserve the car's battery in case they were able to fix it later. How disappointing it would be to get the van working again only to have the battery go out.

"I thought vampires could see in the dark," Isabelle stated as she lifted her huge duffel bag with ease. Maia rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was seeing right. Why would someone need such a huge bag if they were only planning on camping for two nights?

"Yeah, I can," Simon answered. "But you guys can't."

"True," Alec agreed. "There's one in my backpack. Can you help me find it, Simon?" Simon nodded to him before realizing that no one could see the movement. He smirked at himself and looked around for Alec's black backpack and found it under a huge silver sparkly one.

"Magnus, you want your bag?" he asked, knowing that the warlock was the only one in the group who would have that backpack.

"Sure," he answered, taking the bag from Simon's outstretched arm. He opened Alec's bag and pulled out the big black flashlight sitting on top of everything else. He handed it over to Alec, who thanked him and flicked the switch. Blinding light came on and everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden brightness. After a few seconds, the group began to get used to it and went back to grabbing their belongings from the van. Maia looked at Isabelle's bag and saw that her eyes hadn't deceived her.

"Isabelle," she said, unable to keep from voicing her thoughts. "Why did you pack such a huge bag for just two nights?"

"Oh, this thing?" Isabelle replied as she lifted the duffel bag high into the air as if it weighed nothing. "This is just my makeup bag."

Maia's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Isabelle, what the he-"

"I'm just kidding," Isabelle said. "Did you honestly think I'd bring that much stuff on a camping trip? Just because I care about how I look doesn't mean I'm stupid." She set her bag down on the ground and opened it up to pull out her own flashlight. Simon went back to pulling everyone's bags out of the trunk.

"Hey, Clary, are you going to come get your bag?" he called out. "While you're at it, why don't you explain how this happened since your boyfriend doesn't want to." He waited for a reply, but none came.

"Clary?" he called after a few seconds. He walked around to the front of the car where he was sure Clary had gone a few minutes ago, but no one was there. He walked back to the rest of the group, who were discussing how they could get out of there.

"Have you guys seen Clary?" Simon asked. Their conversation stopped as they all looked at him with worry painted on their faces.

"No," Maia answered. "I thought she went up to the front of the van with Jace." Everyone turned to Jace, who had been standing off to the side busying himself with looking through his backpack, but everyone knew he was only trying to look busy so no one would question him about what had happened. He must have felt everyone's eyes on him or maybe noticed the silence because he looked up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked.

"Were you not listening?" Simon asked angrily. This was an important matter and Jace hadn't even been listening. "We can't find Clary. The last place we know she went was to the front of the van with you."

Jace snorted. "She never came around to the front. She probably was trying to get away from all the questions you guys were asking."

"If she didn't go to the front," Isabelle said. "Then where is she?"

"Clary!" Simon called, then paused to see if he heard anything. Everyone else, except for Jace, joined in as well. Instead, he pulled his flashlight out and put his backpack on.

"Shut up!" he told them. "What if someone else is out here? They might hear you."

"Isn't that what we want?" Magnus asked as if it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "If we aren't the only ones out here, maybe someone else could help us get back home!"

"Why would there be other people out here in the middle of nowhere at midnight?" Jace asked.

"You're the one who brought up the idea!" Alec exclaimed. "Magnus was just telling you how stupid you're being."

Jace ignored Alec's comment and continued, "I didn't mean humans. What about demons? If there are any here, you guys are just giving away our location." Everyone was silent, thinking over what he said. "Anyways, while you guys sit around waiting to be found, I'm going to go look for my girlfriend." He started to walk into the woods.

"Wait, Jace!" Isabelle called, making him turn around with an annoyed expression. "You can't go by yourself. Let's split up into groups." Jace rolled his eyes, ready to make another sarcastic comment, but Isabelle continued before he could say it. "There will be more people to look for Clary."

Jace seemed to consider this, then nodded. "Okay, we'll split into groups, but I will not tolerate laziness. Alec, Isabelle, you're with me."

"I want to stay with Magnus," Alec stated.

Jace sighed impatiently. "Okay, fine, whatever. Maia, you're with us."

"Wait a second," Simon said. "I don't really know Alec and Magnus that well."

"Well, in that case," Jace said. "Now is a perfect time to get to know them."

"But-" Simon started to complain, but Jace cut him off.

"Look, Simon, I know you just want to be with one of your girlfriends, but we have to find Clary, and frankly, no one cares about your love life at the moment. Actually, not ever."

"I'll go with them if you want," Isabelle told Simon. He smiled at her and they walked over to the opposite group.

"Okay, everything's solved. Let's go," Jace said. He started to walk away when once again, Isabelle stopped him.

"We need a meeting place," she said.

"How about we all just meet back here at noon tomorrow," Jace said. "Sound good?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead just walked into the woods, Maia and Simon at his heels. Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle all walked into the woods in the opposite direction.

* * *

Clary sighed as she finally put her cell phone back into her pocket. She wasn't going to find signal anywhere out there. She turned around, guessing that the others might start worrying about her, and froze in place. She didn't see the light that should be coming from the van. _Where am I?_ she wondered. Sure, she had been walking for a while, staring down at her phone and listening to the mp3 player she had turned on to keep her mind off of the fact that it was partly her fault that they were all stuck in the middle of nowhere, but she couldn't have been walking for that long, right?

She pulled her cell phone out to check the time and cursed. She had been walking for about fifteen minutes, which may not seem like a long time, but the others were probably already wondering where she was. She started to walk back in the direction she had come from, but after almost tripping over something, she realized that it was too dark to be walking around without a flashlight.

She reached around to her back where her backpack should be, but it wasn't there. She had left it back in the car. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone to use for light. It didn't work well, but it was better than nothing. She thought about taking her headphones out, but thought better of it. Without music playing, she would start thinking about their problem, which would only make her freak out and think about all the possibilities of what could happen to her friends and herself.

Much to her surprise, Clary saw a light coming towards her from the road after about five minutes of walking. Her jaw dropped as she rubbed her eyes, but it was really there. She put her cell phone away and tugged the headphones out of her ears quickly as she saw the car lights getting closer. If she could get this person to stop, she could have them pick up her friends and bring them back to civilization! Or maybe they could at least call for help. Clary couldn't help but smile at the thought. She ran out into the street and waved her arms at the oncoming vehicle. For a moment, Clary had the terrible feeling that the driver wouldn't stop and would run her over, but he stopped a few feet in front of her.

She ran around to the driver's side, where the driver rolled down the window. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and his head down, so Clary couldn't see his face.

"Oh, thank you so much for stopping!" she exclaimed, then realized how stupid that sounded considering the fact that she had been standing directly in front of his car. She continued, "My friends and I wrecked our van and we're stranded out here in the middle of nowhere. Can you help us?"

"Where is your van?" he asked. "And your friends?" His voice sounded slightly familiar, but Clary was too excited to wonder who he reminded her of.

"Our van is somewhere down there, maybe about a mile or so," she pointed in the direction she had been walking. "My friends are over there. Could you take me to them? I'm pretty sure they're getting worried about me now."

"Sure, hop in, Clarissa."

She felt chills go down her spine, not only at the sound of her full name, but at the person saying them. She took a step back as she realized who she had been talking to. He looked up at her with a terrifying smile and she stood there, unable to move out of shock. He was supposed to be dead, for crying out loud!

He started to open the door and she turned away, prepared to run, when a hand grabbed her wrist. She stomped her foot down on his foot as hard as she could and he screamed, releasing her hand for only a moment to tend to his foot. She ran back in the direction of the woods as fast as she could, one sentence repeating itself over and over again in her mind. _Jonathan is back._

* * *

Hey people! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you're enjoying it so far. :) Please let me know if you think I made any characters OOC (out of character) because I'm really trying to stick to the way the characters are supposed to act. Also, if you don't like something that I made happen or have a suggestion on how to make my story better, I'll gladly listen to what you have to say. Oh and I also wasn't sure whether I should refer to him as Jonathan or Sebastian, since everyone was so used to calling him Sebastian, so please let me know your opinion!

Reviews would be appreciated! :D


	3. Wandering around in the dark

Hey people! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy with school and now that it's out, I'm just now getting the chance to update! Oh yeah and I decided to call Clary's brother "Sebastian" because, if you haven't read CoFA, Clary and the Lightwoods don't want to call him Jonathon because that was Jace's real name, too, and it was easier to give her evil brother a stranger's name. And don't worry, this takes place after CoG, but you don't have to read CoFA to understand what's going on because I'm going to pretend, for the sake of the story, that is, that CoFA didn't happen.

Oh and in case you haven't heard, this is like info from a few weeks ago, but they picked the actor who will play Jace in the movie! Whoo! I'm so excited! :D Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own MI

* * *

Clary looked around frantically for somewhere to go to escape, but it was pointless. She was running through a dark forest at top speed without a flashlight or witchlight as her evil brother chased and eventually would catch her- Clary had no doubt of that fact. Being part demon and having been raised by Valentine, Sebastian- she couldn't force herself to call him by Jace's real name- was extremely strong and fast. In a fight against Clary, an inexperienced shadow hunter who had grown up among mundanes all of her life, he could have her killed in only a matter of seconds.

She continued to run, panting as she did so, wishing that she had stayed with the others. If she'd stayed with her friends, she wouldn't have been in this mess. Then a terrible thought went through her head: _What if he's already killed them? _It was possible, when she thought about it. After all, she had been gone for nearly twenty minutes. Sebastian and possibly some of his demon buddies could have picked a fight with her friends and had them killed in a few minutes. They were all great fighters, but they wouldn't be expecting an attack at all, much less one from Sebastian, whom they all had thought was dead. He would have had the element of surprise on his side and not to mention a working vehicle. Clary pushed the thought from her mind. She knew Jace wouldn't have given in so easily, and neither would the Lightwoods. And of course they had a werewolf, vampire, and warlock on their side, as well. They could have escaped and be on the run just like she was.

Suddenly, Clary's foot caught on something, probably a tree root, and she fell to the ground. She put her hands out, catching herself before her knees hit too hard, but she knew that this was it. There was no way she could get up and run away before he caught up. _Oh, God! He's going to catch me. I'm about to die!_ She rummaged through her pocket for her seraph blade, shifting to a more comfortable position as she did so, as a last attempt of saving herself. The blade lit up as she named it and she saw a quick glimpse of his face, only a few feet in front of her, with a smile that sent chills down her spine before the blade turned dark again. Her eyes searched frantically for her brother in the moonlight for a few seconds before she realized that he was gone. Sebastian had left.

"But he could have killed me," she muttered to herself. "Why would he just leave?" She put the blade away, sure that he wouldn't come back. At least, not now. She attempted to stand, but her knees were too shaky from her close encounter with death. Clary realized how exhausted she was and decided she'd just stay there for the night. Climbing a tree or finding shelter was pointless since her only real problem had just gone away and would be able to kill her if he came back, whether she was in a tree or not.

She leaned back against a tree trunk and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep, but she had too much on her mind. She had no idea where her friends were, or whether they were even alive or not. If they were, had they fixed the van or at least gotten a ride back home? If not, were they okay, and were they out looking for her? Had they even noticed she was gone? Did they _care _that she was gone?

Sighing, she pulled her mp3 player back out, putting the headphones in her ears and hoping the music would get her mind off of the current situation. Tomorrow, she would try to find them. They were probably angry with her for leaving without telling them, but she didn't care. She needed to warn them about Sebastian so they would at least be prepared when he attacked.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, Clary's exhaustion finally caught up to her and she fell asleep, completely unaware of the group of people wandering around less than a mile away.

* * *

Jace was frustrated, to say the least. This was all his fault and he knew it. If he had just pulled over like Clary had asked, they would still be on the road with a working van, driving to their destination. Of course, he was too stubborn to show such weakness and stupidly thought he could get them there safely. Now, his girlfriend was out here somewhere by herself without her backpack, which probably meant she didn't have her camping supplies and witchlight, much less food and water. He couldn't help but think that that was his fault, too. He shouldn't have been so harsh on her in the van. After all, she was only trying to keep them all safe. She had probably run off to get away from him, and he couldn't blame her. If she had stayed, he knew he would have taken his frustration out on her by making her think it was her fault, and she probably knew that.

"Jace," the voice was Maia's, quiet and a bit sympathetic. "We need to make camp. I know you want to find her, but-"

"I'm not stopping," he said stubbornly.

"Jace, you can't look all night. You need sleep."

He turned around and looked at Maia, angry now. "Do you honestly think I can sleep right now? My girlfriend is out there by herself without _anything _and it's my fault. Now we're our whole group is split up because of me and our van doesn't even work anymore. You guys can stop here, be my guest, but I'm going to keep going until I find her."

"Look," Simon cut in. "I know you're tired, and I'm just as worried about Clary as you are, but pushing yourself beyond your limit isn't going to help her. She's probably found somewhere safe to sleep and is perfectly fine."

"But what if she isn't? She could be hurt and needing our help. She could even be _dead _already because we're taking so long!"

"I'm sure she's fine," Maia said. Jace turned around and began walking again, deciding to ignore the two Downworlders. If they wanted to stop, they could do so without him. As he had told them, he wasn't planning on stopping until he found Clary, even if that meant going a few hours, possibly even days, without sleep.

* * *

"I might as well have just planned out a date for them at a fancy restaurant and paid the bill myself!" Isabelle continued rambling as she led the way through the dark forest. Alec and Magnus stood back a few feet, following slowly and talking amongst each other.

"Does she usually talk this much?" Magnus asked Alec, who just nodded in response.

"I mean, seriously, how stupid am I? I should have just stayed over there and kept an eye on that werewolf. Better yet, _she _could have come with you guys and I could have gone with Simon and Jace!"

Magnus snorted. "I wish Maia had come. At least _she _knows how to keep her mouth shut."

Alec shook his head. "I've never seen Izzy get this worked up over a guy. I mean, normally she doesn't even have to say anything and she's already won him over."

"Simon must be really important to her, then."

"Either that or she's just frustrated that for once she has some competition and Simon isn't just waiting on her hands and feet."

Magnus shrugged. "Either way, I'm tired of listening to this. Any chance we can make camp? I think I have some earplugs in my bag, only one pair, but we can take turns using them and maybe get some sleep while she keeps talking about her problems."

"Thank God," Alec said, then raised his voice to call to his sister. "Izzy! It's late. Let's make camp." Isabelle turned around and nodded. They'd been walking for an hour or so and it was no doubt past midnight. If they wanted to find Clary, they would need to get some sleep so they would be ready for all of the walking they'd be doing the next day.

Magnus started pulling out the sleeping bags while Alec and Isabelle set up the tent. They had tried to pack lightly, so they would all share the tent. When they were all set up, everyone was lying in a sleeping bag, feeling about as comfortable as one can be when pretty much lying on the dirt with only a small cushion underneath.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. _Finally, some peace and quiet! _He thought, perhaps a little too soon.

"Okay," Isabelle started. "So when we meet up with them, should I act like everything is normal? Or should I act all standoff-ish? Or maybe I should talk to Simon. Ooh! I've got it! I can pretend I'm sick and then-"

"Augh! Make it stop!" Alec screamed as he tried to cover his ears with his pillow.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle asked frantically.

"What's wrong?" Alec sat up, looking his sister straight in the eyes. "I'm not a freaking therapist! Stop complaining about your love life to Magnus and me! It's not our fault, so we shouldn't have to be punished. Man, if only Clary were here, then you would have a girl to talk to about all of your boy troubles." He lay back down, satisfied that he had made his point.

"Aw, I miss Clary now," Isabelle complained. "What if she's _not _okay? Oh my God, poor Jace! I mean, he loves her so much! You can see it in the way he looks at her, or even just when she's brought up in a conversation. He'll die if anything happened to her. Oh my God, Jace is like Edward Cullen! Aw, what am I going to do about Simon? I really like him, and I-"

"Shut up!" Alec yelled. "God, I am _so _glad I'm gay. If I had a girlfriend, I seriously would have ripped out my hair by now! I don't know what your problem is, Izzy, but I'm not even sure how you can go from talking about trying to find Clary to your love life again in just a matter of seconds."

"Well," Isabelle said, unfazed by his words. "I started talking about Clary, which of course makes me think of Jace, for obvious reasons, and Jace is acting like Edward Cullen, who's a vampire, just like Simon, and so-"

"I don't care!" Alec yelled. "Just let me go to sleep! Magnus, where are those earplugs you were talking about?" When his sparkly boyfriend didn't answer, Alec turned around to find that Magnus had fallen asleep with the earplugs in his ears. _So much for taking turns,_ Alec thought as he sighed and put his head back on the pillow. His sister was finally quiet, and Alec felt himself finally dozing off.

"Hey, Alec?" The sound of his sister's voice startled him and he jumped. He sighed. Of course she would wake him right when he was falling asleep.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to go pee."

"Then go." Alec was even more annoyed to know that Isabelle had woken him up for no reason.

"Um, there isn't exactly a toilet nearby." Alec groaned. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Aw poor Alec! And Jace, too, of course. And then Izzy too since she's having problems with Simon. Okay, so poor everyone pretty much. Oh and I know the Jace part was a little short, but it will be longer next time. And for those of you who might be worried about Clary, don't worry, she'll meet up with someone (I won't say who) soon, so review and I'll update! Please and thanks! You guys rock! :D


End file.
